metalheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Digi
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Metal Heroes Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Didn't know you'd set this up! Hey, didn't know you'd made a Metal Heroes wiki, got here via a link on Morphin Grid's Gokaiger vs Gavan page. I see I'm only the fifth person here in two months, so I recommend that you advertise this place on the forums, to attract more editors. Digifiend 23:04, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Comments -> Talk Pages I think it would be best if we switched the option on this wiki from comments to talk pages. --MrThermomanPreacher 14:23, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::It's in the Wiki Features section. --MrThermomanPreacher 12:41, December 18, 2011 (UTC) What do you need? Okay I think I've set up enough seed formats on the KR wiki to start helpin' you here. What do you need? Logo? Theme? Main page images? Let me know whatever you need that you're not on already. Also we need licensors for Toei, Saban, Bandai and GMA (Zaido) right? Am I missing anything? - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 08:36, February 9, 2012 (UTC) : My sandbox has the content for the image uploading stuff. I recommend you update the MediaWiki:Wikia.css with the same content we have from TMG and KR though, so we won't have trouble importing templates and infoboxes.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 09:34, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :: Okay, got home about two hours ago and tried to go over all changes as per usual and just got around to reading this. I have just updated the media that you had ready in your sandbox. Other things would be to add the icon images and a logo, so go right ahead. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 03:58, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Cool. I'm at a loss though. I have no idea what to use for the series icons. Do the metal heroes have icons like the riders and rangers do?- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 12:20, February 11, 2012 (UTC)'' Two things Added image icons. Most of the earlier heroes dont have icons so I went with helmets. Hope it's ok. Also Beetleborgs Wikia has been abandoned for quite some time. You might wanna absorb it, so when people search it it leads to Metal Heroes. (same thing we did with supersentai). You can apply for it through wikia by contacting them through the admin section. Likely they'll ask you to post a message to their main page talk at beetleborgs proposing the merge, and after a week with no response you can have it. Or they may just give you the keys seeing as how there's been no activity on there. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 14:51, February 11, 2012 (UTC)'' :Allright, I have added the icons to the home page, applied the banner, and asked for a merge with the BeetleBorgs wiki that you gave me, but not the other Beetleborgs wiki yet, I will get around to that one though. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 01:55, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Awesome. Oh hey! You made me admin! :) Thanks man. Hmm, I might offer you a modified wii logo. It doesn't really gel with the ones we have from KR and The MG.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 06:37, February 12, 2012 (UTC)'' Logo Hope ya like. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 16:22, February 11, 2012 (UTC)'' I'm not a spahoammer No, they are, i asked them at C2E@ The chigago Comic Expo, really they said they were considering it! I'm a Huge Fan Of Both, and i swear they will be one Again! Those Annoying Users Hey, I just wanna say something. Yeah about those two crazy users. Heyapple and Darkattic. Darkattic didn't do anything on The Morphin Grid, but trashed up Annoying Orange Wiki and cursed at an administrator! Whoa! I HATE THOSE JERKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Flippinawesome 22:56, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure no Problem. Glad I could help. I would like to apologize for the other pics I posted on the article you deleted. I should have thought more carefully posting those. Bit pissed of lately. I know the error of my ways. Blitzwing39 10:53, September 26, 2012 Message Wall/Forum, Background, Sitename Just wondering. Could you check if on your end, the forums and wall work for you on the Kamen Rider Wiki? Wendy of the Wikia Team said they fixed it. Also I was thinking of adding a backgrounder on here as well. I was thinking either a collection of characters like in the others or a metal "floor" design. Any ideas? Also I hope you don't mind, I've asked the wikia team to affix "wiki" to our sitename.